


Rain

by kanethecryptid



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, New York City, Rain, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Logan forgets his umbrella but is saved by a very handsome stranger.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876369
Kudos: 32





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i asked on instagram (@hatokare) for prompts using a word and a ship, so i thought i'd post them here! enjoy!

Logan was not a fan of the rain. Yes, he acknowledged its role in their ecosystem, and he couldn't deny it was pleasing to observe. But physically being in the rain? Having it hit his skin and soil his clothes? It bothered him beyond belief.

The forecast predicted sun for the rest of the week, and Logan was foolish enough to trust it. He should have been conscious of the fact that meteorologists were human beings and therefore fallible. He should have known to bring an umbrella with him, and he usually did, but he was already running late this morning and forgot to grab it.

The subway station wasn't that far from the university he taught at, but the rain was pouring down hard. If he left now, he would most certainly look like he took a dive in a swimming pool. But he couldn't just idle until it stopped; he had work at home he needed to do. Logan needed to get over himself.

As he exited the building, Logan took a deep breath. He cringed as the rain began to pour on him, and sped walk down the block as fast as he could. Logan reminded himself with each step that it was only three blocks and that he would be there soon enough, but he couldn't ignore that he was cold, wet, and gross. His glasses began to fog and he had no choice but to remove them; thankfully, they were reading glasses, and not for his eyesight.

When he had only one street left to walk, a man stepped into his peripheral vision. Logan turned his head and realized a very handsome stranger had placed his own umbrella over Logan’s head.

"I... thank you," Logan said as he kept walking, but slowed his movements to match those of the stranger.

The man winked. "It looked like you needed some help. And I assumed we were taking the same train since you were walking in that direction."

Logan just nodded, flustered by the openness of this man he didn't even know. They both remained silent until they got on the subway. Logan stood, as he didn't want to remind himself how wet he was, and the stranger remained standing as well, even though there were plenty of available seats.

"Name's Roman, by the way," he said.

"Logan. Do you usually go up to random people on the streets of New York without umbrellas?"

"Only the attractive ones," Roman grinned and Logan suddenly forgot how to form a sentence.

"Well," Logan coughed, "you are very lucky I am not a murderer."

Roman laughed. "I apologize for being forward, but I was only telling the truth," he said.

"Yes, you are being very forward." Logan paused. "But, I do not mind it,” he admitted.

"Well, that's good.”

"It's just not every day a very handsome man comes up to you on the street and offers you his umbrella," Logan stated, realizing only after he spoke that he had vocalized his true thoughts.

"Handsome?" Roman asked, making Logan want to wipe the grin off his face.

"Y-yes, objectively. My guess is that you're an actor of some sort."

"You're very astute. Yes, I act for a living," Roman affirmed with a smirk.

"That definitely explains it," Logan said.

Roman laughed, and the two stood there, idly chatting until the subway announced his stop was nearing. As the train slowed, Logan made eye contact with Roman.

"Thank you for assisting me, Roman. It was... very kind of you." 

"It's not a problem. May I ask for your number as a form of repayment?" Roman asked as he pulled out his phone.

Logan took it, feeling his cheeks warm. 'Was that... more flirting? Did this mean he wanted to get closer? Or did he do this with every stranger he helped on the street?' All of these thoughts ran through Logan's mind as he typed his contact into the man's phone.

Logan handed the phone back and exited the subway, thankful to the noble, and admittedly, very attractive stranger.

When he arrived at his apartment, Logan opened his phone and saw that he received a message from an unknown number.

_ I think you're handsome too, by the way. Maybe we could go out sometime (when it's sunny, of course). _


End file.
